Dragon's Heart
by ShootingStarz01
Summary: The royal sisters are warned in a dream that Discord will escape. This time, it's very serious. With time against them, they must find the pony they believe can stop him... But what happens when that pony seems incapable of trust, let alone friendship?
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Oh yay. Ponies. I'm just going to disclaim all of _Hasbro_'s ponies right here. They belong to Hasbro. But everypony else, except for miss Sweet Dreams, belongs to myself. Sweet Dreams belongs to Angyll, or boospar on youtube. **

**Please read, rate, and enjoy... somehow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon's Heart<strong>

"_Celestia…"_

It was dark. No sun or moon or stars to light the sky. The voice that Celestia heard echoing to her ears shook her to the core.

"_Celestia…" _The voice chuckled maliciously. Princess Celestia turned around, but she saw nothing. She couldn't even see the ground on which her feet were planted. She tried to make some light, but something resisted her magic. The darkness closed in, killing the light the moment it sparked from her horn.

She knew the voice calling her name. "Discord…" She wanted to question him. Where was he hiding in this darkness? How had he escaped, again? What did he want?

…However, nothing come out of the royal mare's mouth. She felt something squeezing her.

Fear.

"Oh, dearest Celestia, always so happy to see me, aren't you?" She felt the draconequus embrace her with his forelegs. "If you smiled last time, this time you'll be beaming and laughing!"

"I did n-" She cut herself off, suddenly realizing the point the was making. She froze.

"I'll cut straight to the point, Celestia:

_When the seasons have grown old, passed, and gone,_

_And the old clock strikes twelve at new year's dawn,_

_A pony you'd never expect, you see,_

_Will be the pony releasing me._"

Celestia tried to put on her royal façade, of bravery and wisdom, though she knew that Discord had already seen her rising terror. "February's only just started. Since when have you given anypony warning of your escapes?"

Discord became visible. His muzzle touched hers in an almost affectionate manner. "This is the last time I _will_ escape, your highness, because if you use your petty little Elements of Harmony against me, I _would_ break out again. And a lot faster, too. If you've got any brains, you'll think of something else." He grinned in a malicious manner, causing Celestia to jerk away from him. She narrowed her eyes. "But nothing is going to work on me. I'm not going to play any games with you or your little ponies this time, Celestia. I'm going to take back Equestria, and the entire globe along with it, and I'm not going to let _anypony_ stop me. The first thing I'll do is put you to rest…"

Celestia felt herself gently trembling. She tried to look strong.

"…Or maybe instead I'll capture _your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._" He continued jeeringly, making air quotes with his front talons and paw. Celestia's eyes widened. "I could turn her into my pet mouse, or let her loose and watch her be mauled by some _cats_! I'm not sure which I prefer. I suppose I have 11 months to think about it!" He looked increasingly gleeful, the gears of his twisted mind clearly turning.

"_No_, Discord! You won't do any such thing!"

He turned back to Celestia almost nonchalantly, then slowly resumed to smile as if he were the embodiment of evil itself. "Oh, won't I? The problem last time, Celestia, is that I cut you and your goodie-goodie bunch too much slack, and I underestimating them, thinking I had undermined and destroyed their _precious_ friendship. _Make no mistake_, I won't be a fool twice!" He hissed, poking her chest with a talon.

Celestia reared, ready to cast a powerful spell. She pointed her horn at Discord.

He vanished, his maniacal laughter echoing. "You have until the new year, Celestia! Sweet _dreams_!" Suddenly, she was falling. Falling into endless black, like an ocean, swallowing her up. A scream split the air. Her own.

Celestia jolted awake.

_What a nightmare to have…_

"C-celestia…"

The princess gasped and looked over to see her younger sister, standing in the doorway, looking shaken. "Luna? What's the matter?"

"S-sleep befell me…"

Celestia glanced out the window. It was still in the middle of the night. Luna never slept at night, because it was her time to rule. Luna continued.

"D-discord hath came to m-me…"

Celestia got to her feet immediately, shrouding her royal panic. It wasn't just a nightmare…

A memory came to the older sister in a flash.

_Discord was laughing hysterically. The Elements were turning him to stone, but he was fighting it. Slowly, the elements were winning the battle, but he was fighting. "You'll never defeat me, ladies! Never!" He began to cry from laughter._

"_We've already defeated you!" Luna objected. This had been before the time she had felt the need for more 'proper' speech to gain respect, which in truth had not come about until after she had changed back from being Nightmare Moon. _

"_Maybe this time, but I'll be back! If **anypony** could defeat me permanently, they'd have a dragon's heart and a lightning tail." He feigned a pouting face, stretched his arms before they turned to stone, then yawned. "Goodnight, fillies~"_

"Luna, there's a way to stop him! We just need to find right pony… We'll have to look _everywhere_."

"What dost thou mean, dear sister?"

"Remember the first time we fought with the Elements of Harmony? Discord told us about somepony who could defeat him, for good! We have to find this pony, before the end of the year! If we don't…" Celestia looked straight into Luna's eyes. "I fear the very _worst_ will befall us all."


	2. Mission: Puzzle

_**A/N: Long time no update! Well, much of the reason for this update is that MLP season 3 is going to contain some strikingly similar content to what I already had planned for this story a year ago (literally, a year), so I wanted to make it clear now that the ideas I'm using are not influenced by what's going to happen in the show. I may tip my hat to Season 3 in the story by mention of King Somber/Sombra (which one is it?) but everything else I've had in mind for a very long time. I wish I could update even more before the season's opening, but it's late, I'm tired, and I'm a college student. Not to mention, this story is meant to cover an entire season of MLP. Can't write that all in one night. XD Enjoy.**_

Celestia paced within the Royal Canterlot library. Discord was not the most direct draconiquus… In fact, he could be very indirect and deceptive. But what he had said in her dream was clear. She had a year to find the one who would be able to seal him away for good. But what he had hinted at during their battle _wasn't_ so easy to assess. A dragon's heart? A lightning tail? Was it an outlawed dragon-slaying pony? A lightning tail… The tail's appearance?

A dragon's heart…

And suddenly, a name flew to her head. _Dragonheart_. It was somepony's name; she'd heard it before… But it had been a very long time since she had heard the name. She couldn't remember where, or when, or what had been said in relation to the pony. However little information this was, it was a start. She went to the census archives and began skimming through the scrolls, searching frantically for the name "Dragonheart". She found one in the most current census, but upon gathering information from a spy, she found that the mare was suffering of hysteric phobias and a lame hoof. That couldn't be the right "Dragonheart"… but there were no others in the current records…

Her intuition told her not to give up on this lead yet. There had to be something else… Maybe there was a pony nearly as long-lived as she. But all living ponies should be in the current census. For such situations as these, she found the census a dire necessity. Every new birth was added. Every death was recorded next to the pony's name.

She searched further back. Deceased. Deceased. _Deceased_. She talked to the bookkeeper pony; there were no books she knew of containing a pony named "Dragonheart".

"There _is_ one by that title though-"

"Show me!" Celestia could hardly wait for her to finish. This could be what Discord had meant…

The other mare lead Celestia to the fiction section. Celestia reasoned that the author could be the pony… But upon reading the author's name, that hope died. She knew who the author was, and the author not only did not match the description, but he was very old, and close to death.

"This doesn't make sense!" Celestia nearly shouted in frustration. The librarian, Ready Read, shrank back. Celestia covered her mouth apologetically and took several deep breaths. "I'm sorry… I just…"

"Is something wrong, your majesty?"

Celestia wanted to confide in her loyal subject, whom she often saw since she often visited the library, but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't talk to this about anypony but Luna. If word got out, everypony would be living in worry or fear for the next entire year. It would be like Discord had escaped early. "It's nothing for you to be concerned about, Ready Read. I'm sure the angels are going to take care of it."

Something sparked in Ready Read's eyes, as if a light bulb had turned on. Her face displayed mixed emotion. How could anything that seemed to worry the princess so greatly not be her concern? It was everypony's concern, wasn't it? Because anything to worry the princess so much had to do with _all_ of Equestria…

But she had to shove that thought aside. She had just remembered something important. Very important. "Princess, I forgot! I'm _so_ sorry, but I just remembered now! Follow me!"

The small mare began to trot briskly, leading the much taller Princess Celestia down to the Archives. Down, down, down. Further and further down the stony steps they went. Light faded. Celestia realized this was where some of Equestria's oldest books were. This had to be a mistake… It would save time to turn back, but out of curiosity and a flicker of hope, she followed Ready Read to the bottom. The smaller mare picked out an old dusty book, levitating it gently from the shelf and setting it in front of the princess. Celestia stared.

"_This_…?" She looked at Ready Read, wide eyed. Ready Read nodded.

"Look at the last page written."

The royal alicorn did so, her eyes falling on an illustration before she'd even quite reached her final destination. Her heart skipped a beat. It was _him_. Gently flipping through the last few pages, she stopped abruptly. The silence of the dark archives was shattered with a gasp. "_No_… How…?!" Her head snapped upwards. "Thank you, Ready Read. I have to go!" She galloped up the stairs as quickly as she could manage.

"Y-you're welcome." Ready Read trembled.

Clearly, something ailed the princess. They were all in danger.

"I can't believe I've been reading so much!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, falling down onto the snow in faux exhaustion. It was a cold, sunny morning. No breeze stirred. The group just outside of Ponyville, amongst the frosty countryside. Barren trees and bushes filled up the landscape, clothed only with snow and ice. The ponies were dressed in warm clothing to keep the chill of the air at bay. "I mean, it's not like I'm ever tired of it, but I can't believe it took me so long to realize I've hardly been spending time with you guys."

"It's okay, Twilight." Fluttershy smiled sweetly at her, hugging her blanket. "We're just happy to spend the time with you." The four nodded.

"Yeah, that's right!" Rainbow dash agreed. "We all know you're an egghead anyway." The blue mare stuck her tongue out playfully. Twilight smiled sheepishly. It was all too true.

"And we love eggheads!" Pinkie Pie nearly shouted, giving a bounce. "Well, unless they really have eggs for brains… I'd just feel sorry for a pony like that." She frowned.

Rarity decided to disregard the last few sentences Pinkie had spoken. "…We can't be mad at you, Twilight darling. You're a hard worker, and your studies are important. I mean, _of course _we've missed you, and of course we've wanted you to spend less time on those books and more time with us, but in the end all that really matters is if you're happy." The white unicorn smiled. She, herself, was working at that very moment, working on complicated embroidery. She sat in the snow, waiting patiently for the group to decide to head down to the café for hot chocolate or hot cider. It'd be nice to take advantage of the cool weather for another few days before Winter Wrap-Up. Hearts and Hooves day would follow shortly afterward, and spring was always in bloom in time for that day.

"Ain't that true." Applejack smiled, though she wasn't sure if it'd been best to bring up again how Twilight had dropped contact with them for three entire weeks. "Yew don't do much physical work, Twilight, but yer brain is a real hard worker. We're all mighty proud of yew."

"Yeah, we're so proud of you, we should totally throw you a _**PARTY**_!" Pinkie grinned.

"We just want you to do well." Fluttershy said softly.

"And throw you a party!" The pink pony was excited.

"And we wanna support you even if you can't be with us a lot." Dash said.

"We'll definitely support you with a _party_!" Everypony looked her way. "What, no party?"

Twilight sighed, then smiled at all of them and pulled them into a great big group hug. "Thanks girls. I promise I'll never abandon you so long for studies again!"

"No prob!"

"I-It's nothing."

"Of course, dear!"

"Not a problem!"

"We love you, Twilight!"

"Hey, I've got an idea." The purple unicorn beamed. "Let's go get warmed up somewhere! The cold is starting to numb my hooves!"

"I was thinking of the café." Rarity piped.

"Oh, I like the café." Fluttershy agreed.

"You're on, pegasister! Anypony wanna race me there?" Rainbow dash grinned.

"Oooh! I love races! Mememe! Pick me!" Pinkie Pie began to bounce up and down very quickly.

Applejack gave her eyes a little roll. "Aw, shucks. Yew couldn't manage ta win against me, Rainbow." She looked to the pink earth pony. "Pinkie, on the other hand, I've n'ver gotten ta race ya."

"Well, AJ, I'm pretty fleet of feet!" The pink pony did a jig.

"Hey, if you're racing, don't leave me out!" Twilight exclaimed, getting ready.

"O-oh my." Fluttershy stuttered. She didn't want to race. She felt she wouldn't go fast enough to even keep up.

"Fluttershy, I'll gladly walk with you if you'd like. Racing's not my thing. I might chip a hoof…" Rarity tucked her needle, threads, and cloth into her saddle bag, ready to travel.

"But isn't it _far_?"

"No, we won't be too far behind." The white unicorn smiled.

"Settled!" Rainbow Dash took her positioning in the air. "So let's get ready to _rock_!"

"Hey, no wings! Run like tha rest of us!" The orange pony objected.

"Okay, okay." The blue pony with a rainbow mane landed. "On your marks! Get Set! G-"

Spike came running up. "Hey, Twi-**ACHOO**!" The purple dragon gave a tremendous sneeze, sending blazing green fire straight at mares. They all ducked instantaneously, narrowly avoiding the flame's blaze. A scroll fell into the snow. "Oops."

"Spike, be more careful!" Twilight stood back to her full height. Fluttershy trembled on the ground, terrified. The other ponies stood up as Rarity tried to coax her into calming.

"Sorry, twilight. I have a cold…" He eyed the scroll, laying on the ground behind his close friend. "Hey, did that just get sent?" He gestured to it.

"Huh?" Twilight looked around, spotting the scroll and raising a hoof in surprise. With her magic, she picked it up, opening it. "It's a letter from princess Celestia!" Her face lit up. Her friends gathered around to listen.

"My little ponies, your presence is needed… urgently?" The purple unicorn was alarmed. She began to read faster. "Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack, I have a very important mission for you. Come to my castle as soon as you can. I will explain when you arrive. Princess Celestia…" She looked around at her friends.

"When we get letters like those… It's bad news." Applejack reflected.

"Well, no time to waste! The princess needs us!" Twilight put the scroll away. "I think I've harnessed my teleportation spell enough that I can get us all there."

"It's a shame, I was looking forward to the café." Rarity sighed dearily.

"No sweat, Rare. I'm sure there's plenty of time later." Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Maybe Celestia needs us _because_ she's planning a _party_." Pinkie Pie grinned.

"I-I don't th-think so." Fluttershy squeaked.

"Nevermind _why_ she needs us. She needs us _now_!" Twilight said. She concentrated for a moment, casting a powerful spell. In moments, they were there at the castle door. The royal guards, knowing them, stepped aside.

The girls filed in through the door, trotting briskly to where the Princess waited. "Your highness!" Rarity exclaimed. "What did you need us so urgently for?"

Celestia looked over spirits of the elements. At the least, they seemed concerned. Fluttershy looked outright frightened. "Oh, I didn't mean to cause you so much alarm…" She stood tall. "Your mission is very important, but there's nothing to worry about. I'm sure it will all end out well." She hesitated.

"What is it?" Rainbow dash and Twilight Sparkle both asked.

"I regret to put you through so much, especially in light of the coming events in Ponyville, but I need a great favor. There is a pony far off in Azoturia. You need to bring him home."

"In _Azoturia_?" Twilight looked baffled.

"What's Azoturia?" Applejack spoke up.

"Azoturia is the name of the horrible outlands, outside Equestria. There are many hostile creatures, along with very unhealthy vegetation and very rocky, rough terrain. From Equestria headed in, the journey to it starts as a thick, dark forest. You know it as the Everfree Forest. Then becomes more of a wetland jungle with various "dry" bridges, then a rapid tunnel of water. But that's only part of the way to where you're going. Afterward, you must cross the sea. From there it becomes the inhospitable, cold climate it's best known for. Beyond even the rocky terrain is desert of ice and snow. There may be nothing left beyond it; the windigos have devoured that land. You see, it's the land we left when hatred and anger stole the hearts of ponies. The windigos had fed off our anger, so that's where they now reside. There is no government there, no civilization, no loyalty, and no friendship. The weather is usually cloudy or foggy by day, but the stars and moon may come out at night. Although it is very uncommon for anyone to receive such an immense punishment, that is where we banish ponies who we simply can't keep here; ponies who have done _great _wrong…"

"So this pony we're looking for-" Rainbow started.

"We're going to go rescue a bad guy?! Is he really evil? Why are we rescuing him? Or did a bad guy take somepony hostage and we're trying to save him? Does he like cake? Does he like ice cream? There must be _lots_ of ice cream in Azoturia! But the real question is: _is there hot cocoa_?" Pinkie released her flood of questions.

"He's _not_ a bad guy. He's a very lost pony, and he needs help to get home. He should have been home long ago. I ask you, as a friend… Will you be the ones to help him? It's a long and dangerous journey, but I simply cannot go and get him myself. I resent to have to put you in danger."

"The poor dear! It sounds like a terrible country!" Rarity frowned deeply.

"But Princess Celestia," Twilight began, "What's he _doing_ out there anyway?"

"That is uncertain. All I know is that it's important that you befriend him when you find him. Use these…." Celestia used her magic to bring out that special, familiar chest. It opened up, revealing the elements of harmony. "I know you'll need to use the elements to win his trust."

"B-but we've only used the elements of harmony for-" Fluttershy began to object.

"Keep them with you, just in case." Celestia said quietly. The situation was much more dire than they could know. Even the elements could not be told. She did not want to burden them with the fear that was eating at her.

The ponies looked at one another, then lowered their heads in respect toward their leader.

"Yes, Princess Celestia. We'll go. We'd love to help."

Celestia nodded to them. "You'll be looking for a white pony with blue feathers on his wings. A tail shaped like a bolt of lightning. We've already packed your provisions; everything you'll need for your journey. They're with the squires. Now go."

The six ponies filed out the door, a bit nervously, but quickly all the same. The door shut behind them. Celestia looked after.

_Poor, poor Dragonheart… How long you've been lost to us… Now we need you to save us._


End file.
